


new year

by insanelynormal



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 3am thought, Gen, Izumi is a QUEEN, Multi, New Year, Presents, She deserves everything, i have no idea wha i'm doing, no relationships - Freeform, sakyoizu maybe if you squint but its onesided, the adults being actual adults, wholesome presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelynormal/pseuds/insanelynormal
Summary: new year, a start of fresh year. many think of spending this time with family while other with themselves, the mankai company has similar plans. spending the new year with each other while giving presents, dancing and singing around, joking and laughing together and more.or,a new year fic with lots of presents given to the queen.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	new year

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i have no idea what i'm doing right now, but this just came in my mind.  
> english is not my first language, so excuse the errors  
> also, i hope the characters were not ooc especially sakyo, i tried to put in his usual behaviour but i probably failed

Stars light the sky like snowflakes in the night, appearing still. The adults, including Izumi, were sitting around a table with wine, beer, and whatnot surrounding them.

“Chigasaki I hope you are giving the youngsters of the spring troupe some money tomorrow,” Sakyo stated gulping down another drink.

“Eh? Do I have to? They’ll anyways get something from their parents... I suppose,” Itaru groaned muttering the last part to himself. Tsumugi laughed sheepishly, while Tasuku and Izumi sighed.

“It is your duty, as the adult of the troupe, to give them a gift,” Sakyo said firmly and not willing to take any excuse. Itaru pouted but he nodded, Azuma laughed silently.

“Fine… but what about the summer troupe? For the autumn Sakyo-san, for the spring me unwillingly but for the summer?” Itaru asked while sipping a little of his beer.

“Each member of the winter troupe will give each member of the summer troupe money.” Hisoka who was playing darts immediately stopped, Homare stopped reciting poems to Izumi, Tasuku and Tsumugi looked at Sakyo as though he grew two heads and Azuma only smiled.

“Are we really going to do this?” Tasuku asked incredulously only for him to be ignored.

“How much for each member?” Azuma asked sipping on his beer.

“That’s up to you, don’t make it too much though,” Sakyo warned.

“Great, now I have to stop by the ATM,” Itaru muttered lightly.

“We are giving everyone only one gift?” Tsumugi questioned while the others deadpanned at the question.

“Give them too much they’ll get too cocky; exceptions are there of course.” Sakyo sighed remembering Banri and Tenma.

Izumi laughed lightly, while Itaru agreed lightly.

“Either way, in conclusion—” Tasuku started but got interrupted, he glared at the interrupter.

“Wait for a second, does this mean I’m spending more money than Azuma?” Itaru asked.

“Hm?” Azuma looked at him in confusion.

“I’m going to give—” Itaru started.

“Stop complaining already, didn’t you call yourself the ‘dad’ of the spring troupe?” Izumi sighed in disappointment while Itaru pouted lightly.

“Fine. Are you going to give anyone something Director?”

“I’m making special curry tomorrow!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“I—I should have known.” Itaru smiled sheepishly.

“You are so cute when you are excited like this.” Azuma smiled at her.

Izumi blushed lightly while the others laughed. Soon everyone completed their drinks and headed over to the dorms, of course not forgetting to stop by the ATM to collect some money.

* * *

The next morning, for the first time Itaru woke up willingly (even though he was forced to do so last night). He sighed when he saw the time, grabbing his purse he took out three envelopes and put seven-thousand yen in each of them. He grabbed his pen and wrote ‘happy new year’ in each, he put them on his table and grabbed fresh clothes. He then took out another gift for a certain somebody from his bag and put it on his table separately, smiling he left. He opened his phone and logged into a few games and collected his daily prizes while going down to the bathroom.

Tasuku and Tsumugi each also kept seven-thousand yen in an envelope and sealed it.

“Tasuku I have to water the flowers, so you go on ahead,” Tsumugi said as he grabbed his gardening material and left their room, Tasuku nodded.

Tasuku then took out a small box which he got especially for her. He kept it under his bed and left the room.

Sakyo got up, as usual, he had already kept the envelopes ready and his gift for her was also ready.

_‘Happy new year!’ she smiled at him handing him some chocolates, ‘mom didn’t give me enough money but I got you this!’ she took out a bag full of bubble wraps._

_‘but I have nothing to give you...’ Sakyo looked down sadly._

_‘that doesn’t matter!’_

_‘I’ll be leaving today, so this might be our last time meeting,' she smiled at him sadly, ‘I’ll miss you brother, we’ll meet again, okay?’_

_‘.. yeah,' he said having hopes but at the end that never happened._

Sakyo frowned at the fond memory.

“Boss! Happy new year!!” Sakoda grinned loudly barging inside the room. “Huh? What’s this boss?”

“Hmph. Nothing let’s go, I have to do something.” Sakyo pushed Sakoda outside of his room and slammed the door shut.

Azuma smiled at his envelope, _‘He’s definitely going to be extremely happy,’_ he mused happily at the amount he kept. His eyes glanced at the mini gift he brought recently, smiling he stuck a small note to it.

_Thank you for everything._

Homare was humming to some tune as he wrote some poems on his paper, “Ah! This has to be the best gift ever!”

“Arisu. You are too loud.” Hisoka groaned.

“Oh? Hisoka? You are awake—” Homare turned to look only to find him asleep again, “Hisoka! Don’t wake up just to say that!” Homare exclaimed. Sighing, he took out a marshmallow bag from his drawer, “Here, get up and put the money in the envelope.” He said while feeding Hisoka marshmallow.

Hisoka blissfully ate his favourite food while taking out some money he had. “Arisu, I don’t have an envelope.”

“You can have mine if you want?” Homare took out a blank envelope.

“No. I want it triangular,” Hisoka reasoned.

“Then make one,” Homare suggested.

* * *

Sakuya woke up fresh in the morning, he shifted for Citron who was sleeping peacefully.

‘ _It has been a year,_ ’ Sakuya thought fondly at everything that has happened the past year. ‘ _I hope I can continue like this.’_ He smiled and leaned towards Citron.

“Happy new year,” Sakuya whispered as he smiled. As he got down from his bed, he glanced at the gift he got and smiled. He carefully stepped out of his room not before gathering his supplies and headed to the bathroom.

Citron slowly opened his eyes and took out his charm. He fondly remembered Guy and smiled. ‘Wishing you a happy new year,’ he got the charm to his chest and prayed. He got up and took out his gift from under his pillow, smiling he jumped out his bed and took his supplies, and ran to Sakuya.

“Happy new year, Sakuya!” he yelled.

“Woah, Citron! You were awake?”

“Yes.” Citron nodded while Sakuya laughed.

Masumi got up and immediately fetched his phone, opening it he messaged Izumi. Smiling at his message he got up, he saw Tsuzuru already up and fresh, he was on his phone.

Glancing from his phone Tsuzuru saw Masumi, “Oh Masumi, morning and happy new year!”

“Happy new year. Now I just need to see her,” Masumi said as he immediately got down and grabbed his supplies and a neatly wrapped present.

“Even on a new year, huh?” Tsuzuru sighed and saw the messages from his family, he smiled at all the messages and stories they shared. He looked at his bag, pulling it he took out a small nicely wrapped box.

 _‘Will it be enough?’_ he thought and put it back in his bag. He got up and left the room still messaging his brothers.

Tenma woke up pleasantly for the first in a while, he smiled smugly as he saw Yuki still asleep.

‘Finally, I woke up before him. This is a good start.’ He thought as he stepped down from his bed, glancing one last time at Yuki, who was still asleep, he took out a wrapped present.

“I thought it looked nice, that’s all.” He said to no one in particular while blushing lightly.

“What—can you go one day without being so loud?” Yuki muttered irritatingly.

“Wha? Not my fault you got up!” Tenma exclaimed while heading for the door.

“Seriously? You’re really going to play dumb on the new year?” Yuki raised his brow.

“Shut up!” Tenma yelled and slammed the door shut causing Yuki to sigh. He glanced at the dress he got for a certain obsessed currian, sighing he got up and left the room.

Kazunari grinned at all the likes he got from his new post he dried his hair once again and looked up, “Mukkun! Happy new year!” he winked at the said boy who just got up and dived in for a hug.

“Oh! Happy new year to you too!” Muku grinned and hugged him back.

“This year is totes going to the best year!” Kazunari grinned ear to ear at Muku who grinned back and nodded.

“Yes! There is also a new manga that’ll be coming out! There’s this manga with….” Muku started counting all the manga he was looking forward to and Kazunari nodded happily listening to him. He glanced at his table he sighed in relief as he saw his wrapped painting is still there.

“Mukkun! Let’s go wish everyone and freshen up too, yeah?” Kazunari asked.

“Yes!” Muku scurried to his closet and grabbed his clothes, he placed his gift carefully on a rack and closed the door.

“Let’s go!”

Misumi grinned from ear to ear as he held the triangle he found to his chest, grinning he thought of giving this to the other most important person in his life now. He looked forward and saw Kazunari and Muku coming out from their room.

“Kazu! Muku! Happy new year!!” Misumi grinned and hugged both of them.

“Sumi! Happy new year!” Kazunari laughed and held him tightly.

“Misumi, happy new year!” Muku smiled.

“Let’s have fun this year too!”

“Yeah!”

Banri sighed as he heard the commotion from outside, ‘ _Hyodo snores all night and these people are too loud first thing in the morin’_ ’ he thought bitterly while yawning.

He opened his phone to all the messages he got from his family, sending them a quick message and wishes he got down from his bed. He took out a present and held it in his hand, ‘ _She better like this, it suits her anyway,_ ’ he smiled lightly and left his room.

“Oh, mornin Itaru,” Banri greeted Itaru on the hallway.

“GJ.”

Juza sighed for the umpteenth time as he glanced at his phone, his brother was quite energetic first thing in the morning as Kumon kept sending messages every single minute. His pocket felt heavy as he clutched the gift inside, his insecurities kept increasing but the encouragement from Kumon helped him.

“Oh, Juza! Happy new year.” Omi smiled at him as he entered the common room.

“Mornin’” Juza nodded and sat on the chair.

“Here, today's with more sugar.”

“Thanks,” Juza took the dish from Omi.

Omi smiled at Juza eating, he turned his back to Juza, he smiled as he remembered his gift for her. Deciding to make her favourites he rolled his sleeves up and grinned.

Taichi grinned as he skipped down the stairs, ‘I’m so excited for this!’

He remembered the time back in God Troupe, the time where he couldn’t spend it that much because he was not a top actor. He clutched his gift and note tightly.

_‘Thank you, director.’_

* * *

“So, is everyone present?” Matsukawa asked all the members of the dorm who have settled themselves.

“Yep!”

“Then, let's begin our feast! But before that who’ll do the toast?”

“Director, you should do it.”

“Huh? Me? Uh, well…” Izumi stammered while she looked at everyone.

Taking a deep breath _, ‘To all of you who I want to see doing their best, to all of you who keep working hard and to all of you hoping that your wishes come true.’_ She thought fondly as memories of all of them enjoying themselves while doing shows, practising for their plays, coming up with ideas, helping each other overcome their fears and most of all, found a home here at Mankai.

“To Mankai!” she raised her drink.

“Cheers!” everyone cheered.

“Once you finish, we have something to give,” Sakyo said.

“’ Kay!”

“Why are there two curries?” Yuki pointed at the two curries on the table.

“One Omi made another—” Taichi started while smiling sheepishly.

“A special curry!” Izumi exclaimed happily while Yuki deadpanned.

“A special curry made by Director,” Taichi laughed at her enthusiasm.

“As it is, we have to deal with it for the majority of the days now double?” Tenma rolled his eyes.

“We can do this every—” Izumi suggested.

“Rejected.” Yuki turned it down.

“Aww…”

“Well, every day two curries will be hard,” Tsuzuru smiled awkwardly.

“But it’ll be different kinds!” Izumi reasoned.

“Curry is curry!” Tenma exclaimed flailing his arms.

“As long as you make it, I don’t care, I’ll eat tons,” Masumi said looking at her non-stop giving gooey eyes.

“Now, now, her curry is delish,” Kazunari smiled.

“Still!” Tenma emphasized.

“Curry today, curry tomorrow, curry every day! What a hotter!”

“What?”

“Horror. Or terror too—” Itaru corrected and Izumi glared at him.

“—that is, in his opinion.” Itaru defended himself immediately.

“Ma, don’t you dare let this happen,” Yuki told Omi.

“You guys are so rude!” Izumi pouted folding her arms to her chest and puffed.

“You are so cute when you pout.” Masumi smiled wholeheartedly.

“There it is, the psycho stalker activated,” Yuki murmured.

“Itaru, please put your phone away.” Tsuzuru sighed while shaking his head at the gamer.

“Can’t. there’s an important tryout—here Sakuya just once more.” Itaru showed his phone to Sakuya.

“Yeah ok!”

“Stop using Sakuya already!” Tsuzuru exclaimed.

“Hyodo stop taking all the deserts!” Banri yelled at Juza who was having his fifth piece of cake.

“Shut up. Stop being annoying first thing on a new year.” Juza muttered getting annoyed.

“Huh?! You were literally gobbling the food and fuckin snorin the whole fuckin night!” Banri glared at him.

“What?” Juza narrowed his eyes.

“You wanna go?!” Banri yelled while butting his head with Juza’s.

“Shut up! Don’t fight first thing on the new year you morons.” Sakyo hit Banri on the head and Omi pulled Juza back. Banri groaned while rubbing his head while Juza huffed out a breath.

“Hisoka, don’t just eat marshmallows,” Homare sighed.

“Let him have some its new year after all.” Azuma smiled.

“Still, wouldn’t be logical to try something different?” Tasuku sighed in disappointment while Tsumugi laughed looking at Hisoka who was eating marshmallow happily.

Everyone laughed, enjoyed, danced, and sang for the rest of the afternoon.

“All right thanks for the delicious food—”

“Wait, Settsu, Hyodo, Nanao, and Sakoda.” Sakyo stopped them all the mentioned turned to Sakyo.

“Here,” he fetched out four envelopes and gave one for each.

“Woah! Thanks, Sakyo!” Taichi cheered.

“Seriously? Sakyo’s givin us money?!” Banri asked in shock.

“Thanks.” Juza bowed in appreciation and smiled.

“Tha-thank you boss!!” Sakoda sobbed happily.

“Ugh, I forgot about this.” Itaru groaned whispering, Tasuku and Hisoka nodded in agreement.

“Don’t you dare think you can leave without doing this,” Izumi warned.

“Oh? You three didn’t bring them?” Homare asked the three of them who nodded.

“We’ll do ours once all of you come with it,” Azuma said.

“I know, I know,”

Itaru, Hisoka, and Tasuku went to their rooms to collect the envelopes. Once they returned with them the rest of the adults stepped forward, Itaru going first.

“I’ve never done this in my whole life,” Itaru muttered lowly. “Sakuya, Masumi, Tsuzuru,” he called out their names, “here, a gift.” Itaru handed them an envelope each.

Sakuya’s eyes widened when he took the envelope, he never got the opportunity to do this with his relatives, as they mostly never gave him any. “Thank you very much Itaru!” he bowed down gratefully, his eyes tearing up a bit. Itaru smiled and patted him on the head.

“NP.”

“Th..thanks,” Masumi looked away from Itaru, he too never had this kind of opportunity as his parents were always away.

“I didn’t expect this even for me, thanks Itaru,” Tsuzuru bowed in thanks.

“Stop. I’m not that old.”

“You’re growing old, Itaru.” Izumi teased him.

“Says the one who’s a year older.” Itaru retorted.

“Shut up.”

“Darling! What about me?” Citron asked dramatically.

“Sorry, sweetheart forgot,” Itaru played along. “Oh, director,” he called out to Izumi who hummed in response.

He was about to give his gift but stopped when he saw Masumi’s look. “Nothing, I somehow did it, despite feeling old while doing so.”

“It can’t be helped,” Izumi laughed.

“Next is us, huh?” Tsumugi murmured.

“Go, leader.” Tasuku encouraged in a teasing tone.

“Huh? I’m first?” Tsumugi looked at everyone who had a smile on their face.

“Yes.”

“Oh well, Tenma. Here, happy new year,” Tsumugi handed him an envelope.

Tenma’s eyes widened but smiled, “Thanks.”

“Yuki,” Azuma came up to Yuki, “Here, enjoy.”

“That’s a lot, thanks Azu!” Yuki’s eyes glistened as he thought of all the fabrics he could buy.

“Here, Muku, a special envelope to a special person!” Homare half-sang and handed him a rather interesting envelope.

‘Woah, it's full of his poems!’ Muku thought. “Thank you so much!” Muku smiled happily.

“Misumi. Here a triangular present.” Hisoka handed an envelope which was made into a triangle by Hisoka (he got help).

“Triangle!” Misumi’s eyes shined as he saw the envelope. “Thanks, Hisoka! I’ll introduce you to the new cats I met today!”

“Okay,” Hisoka smiled and nodded.

“Miyoshi, happy new year.” Tasuku gave Kazunari an envelope.

“Thanks, Tax!” Kazunari grinned, “Gotta post this on insta! Quick everyone come!”

“Yes!”

“One second,” Azuma stopped. He walked over to Izumi who looked at him confusingly.

“Hm?”

“Izumi, here a present for you,” Azuma smiled and handed her a gift.

Izumi’s eyes widened as she took the gift from him, “For me—Woah!” Izumi was suddenly bombarded with presents from everyone

“Director, here!”

“Director a present from me also!”

“Here, director.”

“You don’t have to take anyone else’s gift, take only mine.”

“Here! Director!”

“Guys, stop! I’ll take them one by one okay?” she lifted her hands while laughing.

* * *

Once everyone calmed down Izumi smiled at them and got up from the chair, standing in the middle she started, “We’ll start troupe wise okay?”

“Okay.” Everyone agreed.

“We don’t anyone else’s—”

“No, Masumi.”

“So, we’ll start with—” Izumi was about to look at the spring troupe but Masumi blocked her vision. “—Masumi! Okay, okay, you first.”

She took his gift, “thank you—”

“Open it,” Masumi demanded.

“Huh?”

“Oh, that’ll be nice to open all our gifts once you get it, Director!” Kazunari exclaimed.

“...Okay?” she carefully took out the wrapper, after she did, she opened the box.

‘ _This is… a pendant?_ ’ she thought while she opened the box. ‘ _No, it’s not just a pendant, it is a pendant with my initials!_ ’ she smiled when she took out the pendant.

“This is beautiful! Thanks a bunch, Masumi!” she grinned at him.

“I have another one,” Masumi pulled out two other pendants this time it was IU and MU, Izumi spluttered at them. “Do you want them?” he asked handing one to her.

“Rejected. Refused.” Izumi deadpanned.

“Then, I want a gift from you—” he started to lean in but Sakyo pulled him back.

“Who’s next? Sakuma go,” Sakyo ordered.

“Yes!” Sakuya got up from his seat and went over to Izumi. “This might not be the greatest—”

“Nonsense! Anything from all of you will be the greatest, so don’t worry.” Izumi smiled at him.

“That’s right!” Tsuzuru comforted him.

“You could just give me your time for gacha pulls and that’s the greatest gift for me.”

Izumi smiled and took the box, opening it she found a small keychain. Examining it she saw something that caught her eye.

“Is this—?" the keychain had an actor who held an award.

“Yes, you told me once about fleur and about Mankai meaning so I thought something co-related to would work...” he fidgeted.

“Aww, thank you, Sakuya!” Izumi cooed and took the gift.

“I’ll go next!” Citron got up from his seat, “Here, Director a special gift from my country.” He handed her a charm.

“Thank—what does it say?” she asked when she a word she didn’t understand.

“Hmm… you can look it pop!” Citron said.

“Pop?”

“Up, you mean?” Itaru raised a brow.

“Yes!”

“Okay… thanks for the gift Citron,” she thanked him.

“Here, Director,” Tsuzuru gave her book.

“Hm?” she opened the book. “Aww! Are these some moments between the members?”

“Yes, I remember you saying you would like to have these compiled so…” Tsuzuru trailed off.

“Thank you so much Tsuzuru!”

“Next, me.” Itaru dusted himself and went over. “Here,” he gave her his gift. She opened the wrapper and the gift, ‘ _this..._ ’

“Itaru how did you even get this?” she asked in awe as she held the orb that had the Mankai company figurine inside.

“Somehow, it was hard though,” Itaru recalled the times he had to convince the maker to reduce the amount.

“Thank you so much!” she smiled fondly at him.

“Nah, I should thank you for everything, thanks a bunch Director.”

“Next, summer, I’ll go first.” Tenma got up.

“Is it really necessary—”

“Now, now he’s the leader so it's okay,” Kazunari stopped Yuki.

Tenma went over to Izumi, “Here, I found it nice and had time so I got it okay?”

“Yes, yes Tenma.” She sighed blissfully as she unwrapped the present.

She was surprised to find five different metallic flower pots, each having a design of its own and a letter on each, to be specific each letter of her name ‘Izumi’ was split and was on each pot. “How did you even get this?” she asked in shock.

“I found it somewhere,” he lied hiding the fact that he spent three days on this.

“Thank you, Tenma!”

“Next, me,” Yuki got up and took his gift. “Here, tell me if there’s a problem,” he said she handed her the cover.

Taking the cover, she smiled as she felt a fabric, removing the fabric she was shocked to see a beautifully made black dress.

“Woah! This is so beautiful!” she said in astonishment.

“I kid of guessed your choice from those times we went shopping, but tell me if you want some alteration.” He spoke.

“Thank you so much, Yuki!” Izumi grinned.

“I’ll go next?” Muku looked at Kazunari and Misumi who nodded in approval. “Here,” Muku handed Izumi her gift.

Izumi opened the gift and was amazed to find a beautiful handbag.

“I wasn’t really sure about a gift, so I had to get you this… I’m sorry it was a bad one, right? I didn’t—”

“Calm down Muku, I love this gift!”

“Really? Thank goodness, I remember you telling me you wanted a new handbag, so I got you this.” Muku sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him.

“Me next!” Misumi grinned when Kazunari grinned back at him.

“Here,” he gave her a nicely wrapped triangular box. She smiled at him and opened it, “Woah it’s an earring and that too, triangular!” she laughed in astonishment.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, I love it!” she smiled at him.

“Yeah, now me!” Kazunari grinned and walked over. “Here!” he gave her a nicely wrapped gift.

Opening it she was surprised to see a painting of herself, “This—how—when did you have time Kazunari!?” she stammered in shock as the others were in shock too.

“Hehe, that’s a secret,” he winked at her, “Is it nice?”

“Nice? It's beautiful! I have no words at this point,” she smiled widely. “Thank you so much Kazunari!” she grinned.

“Glad you like it!” Kazunari smiled back, feeling relieved when she liked it.

“Next, Autumn, guess we’ll do like Summer too,” Sakyo motioned Banri to go first.

“Yeah, okay.” He got up and went over to her and gave her a bag, smiling she took out a nicely wrapped present.

Opening it she was surprised by the gift, “You got me diary? And it has my name too! With a picture!” she awed as she held the book that had her name written beautifully and in the middle a picture of her laughing. She caressed the picture carefully and smiled.

“So, that’s why you wanted that picture?” Omi smiled.

“Yeah, thanks a bunch for that Omi!” Banri grinned at him. Omi shook his head in astonishment and smiled.

“Me next?” Juza looked at the rest of the members who nodded.

Juza walked over to Izumi and handed her a small box. “Happy new year, director.” He spoke.

She smiled, “Happy new year to you too Juza!” she carefully unwrapped the wrapper and opened the box. She was surprised to find a beautiful studded bracelet which had her name on it.

“Thank you Juza!” she grinned as she examined the bracelet, “All of you have given me so many presents!”

“We just finished half, Director,” Azuma smiled.

“Yep! Now my turn!” Taichi grinned and took his present. “Here!”

Izumi took the present and carefully unwrapped it, taking out the item she was surprised to find a cup saying ‘the best director!’ and the best part, the colour of the cup was similar to a curry!

Izumi laughed as she looked at the cup, “Thank you so much!” Taichi grinned at her and laughed too.

“Next is me, huh?” Omi asked as he looked at Sakyo who nodded. He smiled and went over to Izumi and handed her his gift.

“Is this... is this mini photo collage of me? And the other troupe members?” she laughed as she looked at the photo collage as she held the frame.

“There are more,” he smiled at her reaction when she looked inside the wrapper, her eyes widened as she saw more pictures of her and the company.

“This is amazing! Thanks, Omi!” she grinned at him.

Sakyo then got up and gave her a gift, “Here.”

Izumi carefully opened the gift, she was surprised to find a plate with a curry design, and another with an acting design. She smiled fondly at the gift.

“This is like Sakyo,” she told him as she caressed the plate fondly. “Thank you, Sakyo!” she smiled as he had a small smile himself. He clutched his coat carefully.

“I expect good work this year too,” Sakyo said curtly.

“Definitely!” she nodded.

“Next, winter.” Sakyo looked at the said troupe.

“We’ll just go the same way,” Tasuku said.

“Ah, Tasuku? Can you go first? I need to collect my gift.” Tsumugi got up from his seat.

“We’ll just wait, so it’s ok.” Tasuku shrugged, Tsumugi nodded and left the room.

‘Wonder what he’s going to get…?’ Izumi thought curiously.

‘I think I know,’ Tasuku sighed.

Tsumugi came quickly, with his hand behind his back. He smiled when he saw her, “Here, director,” he handed her bouquet.

Izumi gasped in shock as she saw the different flowers, “Did you find them all in our garden?” she asked.

“No, I had to get some, but most were from here,” he smiled.

“Are there any particular reasons for these flowers?” she asked remembering the fact that he knows flower language.

“These flowers here, surrounding the three in the middle,” he pointed to twenty flowers which were surrounding three in the middle, which in turn was surrounding one. “Is the twenty of us here,” he motioned to everyone. “And the three here,” he pointed to three flowers, “is you director,” he finished.

“And this?” Izumi pointed to the centre one.

“Uh, it’s…it’s just there,” he blushed and lied, Izumi hummed in response.

“Next, me,” Tasuku said. He walked to the director who now sat on a chair. “Here,” he handed her a small box.

Opening it, she was surprised to find a beautifully made watch. “Thank you Tasuku!” she exclaimed. _‘I really expected a pink gift, but he didn’t. Thank goodness.’_ She thought in relief.

“Ah, I’m glad you like it, Director.” Tasuku nodded, “Thank you for everything, if it weren’t for you, I don’t know what I would have done,” he smiled genuinely.

“No, Tasuku, thank you,” she smiled.

“Wonderful! Next is me!” Homare exclaiming while striding towards Izumi. He handed her a box, opening it she was surprised to find a pen.

“Wow, this pen is—uh, are these your poems?” she asked taking out a paper that seems to not have an end at all.

“Yes! A beautiful story….” Homare trailed off, coming up with a poem, many sighed in annoyance.

“Yeah, it's nice.” Izumi smiled awkwardly while looking at the paper. ‘ _At least the pen is_ ,’ she thought.

“Next Mikage—wake up!” Tasuku yelled when he saw Hisoka sleeping on the couch.

“Hisoka, here,” Homare handed him a marshmallow. Hisoka immediately got up and snatched it.

“Hisoka, your turn to give a gift,” Azuma said motioning to Izumi.

“Ah. Director, here.” Hisoka handed her a fluffy present. Izumi opened it to find a scarf.

“The scarf was like you, warm and nice. It suited you,” he smiled while looking at the scarf. “Having that around was like having you around,” he confessed.

Izumi turned red but she smiled. “Thank you, Hisoka.”

“Next, me, even though I already gave mine.” Azuma chuckled. He got up and walked over to Izumi, “Here,” he handed her box.

Opening the box, she was surprised to find a basket full of beauty products, and a small neatly wrapped gift. She looked at curiously and carefully unwrapped it, “Woah, this—is,” she breathed in awe as she saw a beautiful perfume bottle.

“Why don’t you try it,” Azuma suggested. She nodded and applied the perfume on her wrists, she sniffed it and enjoyed the aroma from it.

“It smells so good!” she exclaimed in joy.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he smiled and noticed how she saw the note and smiled fondly.

“Thank you all of you, for all these presents, now I really want to return it—ah! How about curry tonight?” she clasped her hands happily.

“Rejected.” Almost everyone turned it down.

“Your happiness was a great gift,” Azuma smiled. Izumi blushed lightly and smiled back at everyone.

* * *

Sakyo’s heart skipped a beat as he walked to her room. It was almost one hour to midnight, and here he was pacing in front of her room.

‘ _I’m acting like an idiot_ ,’ he thought bitterly. ‘ _It’s just her_.’ He reassured himself. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door.

“Coming!” he heard her faint voice. His eyes widened when he saw her in an oversized shirt and shorts.

“Sakyo! What brings you here?” she asked in surprise.

“Nothing—”

“Sakyo, you came here for something right?” Izumi narrowed her eyes. ‘ _What is he hiding?_ ’ she thought worriedly.

“Just had to say that, tomorrow there’ll be more work. We slacked off today, don’t expect the same to happen tomorrow, blah blah blah...” he lectured her while she sweatdropped.

“Yes, Sakyo we’ll do our very best!” she exclaimed while looking determined. He stared at her enthusiasm recalling the same enthusiasm from years ago, the same enthusiasm and determination he fell in love with.

‘ _I love you._ ’ He thought fondly while looking at her.

“Sakyo?” she waved her hand in front of him.

“Nothing, that’s a nice determination you have there, let’s see how long it’ll be for.” He told her with a smirk on his face as she gasped in mock offence.

“Well, then good night.” He said walking away briskly.

“Sakyo, wait!” she held his coat tightly. “Was that all…?” she asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

“Yes, also we need to recruit—”

“Sakyo…Sakyo is not the type to come at this time to just tell this...” she said slowly while moving her gaze away from him. “You don’t have to hide anymore, you are standing at the place where you always wanted to be,” she bit her lip. “So, what I wanted to say is that you do not need to feel afraid...” she completed while looking down. “You can tell me your problems, even though I may not be of help—”

She was surprised when he suddenly pulled her to himself interwinding his larger hands with her smaller ones and pulled it to near his mouth. “You haven’t changed at all,” he breathed into her hand.

“Here,” he took out a box from his coat and gave it to her. She was surprised by the sudden gift, taking it, she opened the box and was surprised to find a beautiful metallic rose. Her eyes widened in shock as she took it in her hands carefully.

“This… is for me?” she asked looking dumbfound.

“I remember once we celebrated new year-long back,” he said while looking up. “You gave me a gift, and I couldn’t,” he said.

“Sakyo—”

“This is a return gift, for everything.” He smiled at her and walked to his room while she just stared at him.

The next day, Izumi walked out of her room while wearing the pendant Masumi gave her, the dress Yuki made for her, the earrings Misumi got, the bracelet Juza got, the watch Tasuku got and applied the perfume she got from Azuma. She also wore the scarf she got from Hisoka around her neck, smiling brightly she grabbed the handbag with the keychain from Sakuya and the charm from Citron attached to it.

Closing the door, she took one last glance at her room walls where the photo collage and Kazunari’s painting was hanged, she glanced at her desk which had Banri’s diary was there beside it the pen from Homare, on the racks beside the desk was the pots from Tenma with flowers from Tsumugi on it, and the orb from Itaru on the table along with the book from Tsuzuru and a certain metallic flower on small vase she found. She smiled as she closed the door and ascended down the stairs as she walked to the kitchen happy to find the plate from Sakyo and cup from Taichi place in front of her place.

**_fin._ **


End file.
